


【Kun生贺】West Coast

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 我来草率地交差了





	【Kun生贺】West Coast

**Author's Note:**

> 我来草率地交差了

Kun过生日的时候并没有什么额外活动，反而孩子们嚷嚷着希望他做一顿大餐，如果他不答应，孩子们肯定会在课上大闹一通，那样整个温室都会遭殃。

今天是新年，孩子们理应有个假期，但他们仍然要上课，虽然上的很懒散。

Kun并不是个严厉的老师，Renjun和Haechan在他的巨型温室里窜来窜去，甚至碰翻了几个花盆，但他们看起来是在为了找乐子而找乐子，所以Kun没有过多阻拦，只是无奈地提醒他们小心被追究赔偿。

幸好他只是带两个——Kun跟在两个能力还不稳定的小家伙后面收拾残局，藤蔓从他的脚边滋生出去，裹着散落的泥土和瓷片一点点儿清扫干净——而不是在实战训练室带一群。

除了Jisung之外剩下的孩子们都在训练室里，而最小的这个家伙也没好到哪儿去。

Johnny就在温室外面，提着Jisung的降落伞背包越飞越高，Kun就算在地面上也能听到男孩仓皇又无助地惊叫，然后Johnny就松手了。

他不知道Doyoung有没有告诉这个残酷的坏叔叔小孩不是这样训练的，但是从高空坠落的Jisung和即将被他的恐惧撕开的闪回空间看起来有点儿效果。

Haechan在Jisung即将掉落到地上时扯住正在试图和变色龙进行友好交流的Renjun，然后当着Kun的面消失在了他的紫色时空洞里。

“Hey！孩子们！你们还在上课……”

好吧，看在自己过生日的份上——

Kun从温室的正门走出去，他的植物们像匍匐的巨蛇一般随着他涌出来，迅速在Jisung有可能降落的地方编织出一张巨大的绿色软垫。

免得他再一次摔得很惨。

Johnny在高空扑扇着他的金属翅膀，比着手势试图让Kun收回他的保护层。

“别担心，Kun，我能抓住他！”

Kun能看见Johnny的翅膀遭到了某种引力的强有力拉扯，Taeyong向他们走过来，在和Kun打招呼的同时Jisung哀嚎着跌进了他的垫子里。

“你上次就没接住他，Johnny。”

Johnny顺着Taeyong的磁力摇摇晃晃勉强回到了地面，因为Taeyong用他的能力拉扯自己的翅膀而和他吹胡子瞪眼，而Kun旁边的两个捣蛋鬼只是匆忙地把Jisung从垫子里拖出来，一边嘲笑他一边替他解开了降落伞的背包。

“Doyoung让我过来通知你，小家伙，现在你交给我了。”

Taeyong挥了挥手，Jisung则是站在那里睁大了眼睛。

“Johnny，Mark那个小学习虫是你的了。”

Kun探出头往后看去，还穿着战斗服的Mark正在和他的领口做斗争，跌跌撞撞地冲他们走过来。

“Well，新年新气象？”Kun笑着说，紧接着把两个看足了热闹的小家伙抓了回来，茄紫色的藤条缠住了他们俩的腰：

“走吧，你俩的课可没完。早一点结束，晚上吃大餐。”

“好耶————”这两个小麻烦精一起叫起来，Kun向Taeyong和Johnny点了点头，带着他们回到温室去。

的确，晚上还有一顿大餐呢。

厨房是公共的，因此Kun在准备晚餐的时候对鱼贯而入并且闹哄哄的小家伙们没有任何招架之力，就连拿来当开胃菜的生拌沙拉都被偷吃的快见底儿了。

Taeyong、Jaehyun和Doyoung给他打下手，城堡的客厅里充斥着SWITCH和恐怖电影的声音，但很快他就被从菜板的位置拽进了角落。

Ten的身上还有室外的冰冷气味，他的摩托车钥匙随着上面的纪念品挂件噼里啪啦地掉在大理石桌面上，然后从冰箱里顺走了一听啤酒，在Kun刚想洗手的时候从他背后拥了上来，没来得及给他反应，就把人带进了厨房的拐角里亲吻。

Ten很显然才结束他的外出任务，还穿着黑色的皮夹克，Kun的手滴着水搭在他的肩上，因为恋人有点儿着急的吻笑出了声。

“欢迎回来，宝贝。”

“我想死你了——”Ten在退开时顺手撬开他的啤酒拉环，脸颊在Kun潮湿的手心里蹭了蹭：“差点赶不上你的生日。”

Taeyong在他们背后笑起来，嘴里嘟嚷着“我说了你能及时赶到的，你瞧”。他挥动手腕让刀叉像跳舞的音符一样飞出厨房降落在餐桌上，得到Ten的瞪视。

“多谢你紧凑的时间安排，赫敏。”他讽刺地说，而Taeyong因为他咬牙切齿的外号而大笑，心情颇好地离开了厨房，使唤着Doyoung和Jaehyun把食物端出去，把他们俩留在了厨房里。

Kun在Ten享受片刻酒精的时候脱掉了围裙，他穿着宽松的粗呢毛衣，看起来很舒适，如果不是毛衣是灰色和蓝色的，他看起来就和过圣诞没什么区别。

“任务怎么样？”

“一切顺利。”Ten轻松地说：“并不是什么大麻烦，我本来以为是我们需要处理的事，但那只是普通工厂的普通机械故障作祟，等于白跑一趟。”

Kun温柔地冲他微笑，Ten看起来得意洋洋，从背后抽出了什么。

“但好在我去的足够远，能够给你带一个礼物。”

他背在身后的手掌伸出来，那个盒子也只有他的手掌那么大，是纯黑的丝绒。

“Best thing in the world，babe.”

Kun习惯了他经常送自己一些昂贵的奢侈品或者什么别的限量款玩意，虽然过于暴殄天物，但Kun的谴责仅停留在口头上。

他喜欢这家伙像个骄傲的小孔雀似的大张旗鼓，如果不那样，那就不是Ten了。

Kun把他捧在手心的盒子打开，里面用了反差不小的金红色天鹅绒，上面躺着个细弱的花苞。

黑色的，像被烈火灼烧过。

“最纯种的黑丝绒玫瑰，宝贝，我知道你能救活她，所以直接掐下来带给你了。”

“你念叨她很久了，甚至早在我们谈恋爱之前。”

Kun持续了大概30秒瞪大了眼睛一言不发，他知道只要自己的手触碰上去，已经死去的花朵就会接受他的养分和供给，能够在转瞬之间从他的手上开出一朵惊世骇俗的黑美人。

“你...你知道的，Ten，没有玫瑰能开出正宗的纯黑色。”

“深紫色的月季，我知道，我当然知道，”Ten往前凑了凑直到他们互相注视：“但她足够漂亮，也足够昂贵，你不喜欢吗？试一试吧。”

Kun喜爱玫瑰，他当然为之倾倒，即使是已经枯萎，这个漂亮的美人儿仍然散发着黑金色的厚重光泽。

干瘪的花蕾落入Kun的手心里，就像感应到水源一般生长，开放的很迅速，在几秒钟之内就绽放成边缘卷翘，绒感厚重的小巧玫瑰。

看起来的确和想象中的一样惊世骇俗。

Kun像个小孩子一样发出欢喜的惊叫，外面足够嘈杂而不引起注意，但他仍旧高兴地蹦了起来，搂上Ten的脖颈欢快地亲吻他，然后两个人缱绻地纠缠到一起，手上的玫瑰被Ten拿走别在Kun的胸口，然后握着他的手亲吻。

“很适合你，我的小王子。”

 

晚餐过后Taeil和Taeyong哄着孩子们去睡觉，Kun则带着这株玫瑰去了温室。

他需要给它制造一个能够生存的气候。

Ten像个小尾巴一样跟在他身后一起来到温室，Kun将玫瑰放在特制的玻璃罩里调试温度和湿度，然后仔细地进行记录。

“她真美，不是么？”

“没错，宝贝儿，你也很美。”

Kun转过头时Ten偷到一个吻，他毫不犹豫地搂住恋人的腰将他的身体压向自己，然后更加坚定地堵着他的嘴唇，把嘟嘟嚷嚷的推拒都吞进嘴里。

“十六天了，美人儿，我可以有幸与你同床吗？”

Ten总是用这句话，意思再明显不过，他蠢蠢欲动。

只是委婉的询问“我可以操你吗”。

Kun的脸被这个问题蒸染出嗔怒的娇粉色，但他越是推搡Ten就搂得越紧，直到被逼出一声又软又好气的轻喘。

“不…不能在温室……”

“为什么？这里又没人，孩子们都睡了。”

Ten得寸进尺，埋着头在他毛衣的领口细细啃咬，在他伸手阻挡时绕住他的手指纠缠，把明显的吻痕留在了裸露在外的皮肤上。

“Kun…嗯—你好香……”

Kun并不是轻易就会松口的人，Ten重复着他的撒娇，被Kun挡着嘴巴避开，然后又恼又笑地斥责他。

他们很久没见面了，Kun宽容地想，也许今天可以例外。

他的默许就是拉住Ten的胳膊坦然地向后倾倒，他的植物们交缠在一起在空地里编织出一张柔软舒适的大床，深绿色和青绿色交错的视觉享受看起来相当养眼。

随即像藤蔓一样纠缠到一起的是两个人的躯体。Ten向许久未见的恋人讨要一个吻，他们腻腻乎乎地凑在一起分享呼吸和细碎的嘟嚷，直到Kun被压在身下褪掉毛茸茸的外衣。

训练的强度和饮食的健康各占一半，两位年轻的老师都身材不错，保持着X战警该有的体力。

Ten的本身是蓝色的，Kun见过那种冲击视觉的美丽皮肤，就像蓝摩尔福蝶*一样散发着蛊惑人心的吸引力。他在倾身啄吻Kun的眼睑和脸颊时皮肤不断跳动着翻跃着蓝色的鳞，Kun相当喜欢他这些调皮的小把戏。

在对方松开牙关的时候舌尖相抵，Kun卷着他的舌尖不紧不慢地纠缠，在他用掌心揉上自己的裤子时轻轻抽动了一下。

“我们...润滑。”

Ten当然不会滑稽到现在爬下床在充斥着各种植物的温室里寻找润滑剂的瓶子。他们对视着笑起来，Kun的脸红扑扑的分外温润柔软。

“来一盆芦荟，宝贝，虽然它扎手得很。”

Kun把最近的一盆芦荟缠住送到Ten眼前，他的恋人一边夸张地赞叹他的能力，一边把可怜的小家伙掰开了一块儿。

半凝固的流体被涂抹到手上，Ten用另一只手挑开了Kun的牛仔裤搭扣，然后湿滑黏腻的手钻了进去。

被低温触碰到的美人儿抬了抬腰反射性的躲避那个触感，在Ten攻入一个指节的时候哼了哼。

“快一点儿，我们还要......”

Ten并没有等他说完就低头咬住他的嘴唇慢慢厮磨，把吻和手指同步推进着直到Kun发出微弱的哽咽和喘气。

手指在熟悉的地方曲起顶入，按压到的皮肉刺激得人全身战栗，Kun躲开了他的吻仰头发泄出一声喘息，顺手搂住他的肩背，然后整个人就缠了上去。

“噢，sweetie...”

Ten抬高了语气发出撒娇一样的呼唤，骨节把许久没有迎接自己的后穴开拓到松软，才褪下Kun的裤子，另一只手转而扶住了他的膝盖。

“我进来了，宝贝。”

他总喜欢喊Kun喊作宝贝，尤其是在床上，从来温柔内敛的恋人因为亲昵的称呼变得敏感有趣，整个人缩在他的怀里，即使身形相差无几也无所谓包不包住，只要用手搂紧他的腰腹，性事一向愉悦又温存。

躲到他怀里的家伙打着颤接受他的入侵，在每一寸进发时都忍不住吸气呼气，他的藤蔓代替他紧抓着自己胳膊的双手把他散开的碎发拨弄到耳朵后面去，一个湿漉漉的吻留在他露出的眼睛上。

“Ten...嗯......唔！”

最后的尾音突转上扬，Kun因为完整的没入平缓着呼吸，在他慢慢挺动起来的时候放软了身子随他摆布，整个人软成一滩水，连身下的植株都因为主人情绪的波动开始上下起伏，成了柔软的记忆海绵床垫。

“你的小家伙们又捣蛋了，宝贝，亲爱的。”Ten喜悦地蹭了蹭Kun的鼻尖，手指不安分地揉捏他有些无法放松的腰线，随着起伏继续着他的抽插深入。

性爱不过浮浮沉沉，Kun的植物们也灵活地上下游移，带动更深的吞吐和恶劣的深入浅出，两个人的呼吸和气音低低地糅合到一起，Ten在心脏酸涩甜蜜地缩紧时不停地亲吻Kun的脸颊和嘴角，把他的每一处皮肤都细细吻过，留下透明的水痕，转头又和他吐露的舌尖纠缠，每一个动作都满是喜爱。

Kun发出细弱的抽气声时Ten熟练地把握着他的反应，两个人重新回归一个黏腻缱绻的吻，柔软的唇舌勾出啧啧声响，Ten吮吸着他的下唇拨弄挑逗，直到他再一次抬起腰背彻底释放出来。

接吻是一件普通但是充满技巧的事情，Ten用细碎的蜻蜓点水抚慰高潮过后的恋人，手掌托着他的脸侧一次又一次重复依赖又乖顺的动作，惹得Kun在气喘吁吁之余又分神推他。

“嘿，你这家伙...嗯......”

Ten退出来之后也射在两人的身体之间，那些茎叶发达的植物这种时候又担起羞人的事后清理工作，Kun在床上赤裸着打滚，被Ten一把摁住，抓下害羞的手腕，两人又投入到沉溺的吻里陶醉自我。

宣泄感情的一发在今晚来说并不足够，Kun和Ten套上衣服准备离开温室，却在进入卧室的时候又缠在了一起。

刚套好的衣物胡乱丢在地上，Ten啃咬着心上人纤瘦的锁骨和肩胛，慢慢又往真正的大床上倒进去。

“We got plenty of time，babe.”

是今夜唯一需要说的话。

 

 

 

-END-


End file.
